The Power of Magic
by Ookami Kage
Summary: [Circle Opens] CH. 3 UP! The four unite at Discipline Cottage. Then a mysterious man comes folowed by two girls. The man has traces of unmagic. Are these girls friends or foe? Rating for Violence and other Themes I don't know yet. Please ReadReview
1. What you should know or just Bios

I know I shouldn't be making any new fics especially a Circle of Magic and The Circle Opens fanfic considering I don't have any of the COM books, two Circle Opens, and haven't read 'Shatterglass,' but I really want to make a reunion fic clashed in with a huge other adventure. I don't know but I probably won't be able to update that fast considering the facts that my dad hates me using the net so I'm kinda banned from it but I still sneak on just for FF.net and school will be starting on Sept. 2.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these things but I wish I did have COM books, Street Magic, and Shatterglass.  
  
Bio  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I have a new person to be in this story well actually I have two. they're supposed to be able to handle the elements of electricity, fire, and water. I'm not so sure there's a name for that so. they'll be tri-elemental mages. Also I haven't read Shatterglass and I didn't read Street Magic all too well and currently I am having trouble remembering facts of COM so I'm sorry if this is bad. IF and WHEN I get the rest of the six books I'll update it better or when I look about it on the net I will.  
  
Name: Ryanna Chan (Not my real name)  
  
Nickname: Ryan (Don't know why I like it)  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 14  
  
Height: 5 feet flat  
  
Weight: 105  
  
Clothing: A red t-shirt, black pants, black coats the inner part red lined with gold. Black boots and two swords strapped to the side.  
  
Personality: Get along fine as long as you don't hurt anybody that's her friend or if you bully people (Hurting them and such, she plays around teasing her best friend.)  
  
Magic: Was able to start showing at 5 banished from her home at that age. Can control elements of fire, electricity, and water. Can do a form of traveling called 'Light Dancing' since she calls lightning to travel a distance up to ten miles away. (I know highly unlikely but hey this is my fanfic. but I wish other people would like it either way.)  
  
History: Once her powers surfaced she was banished from the city of Collaway (Made that up okay? I'm sorry but I am just making a story here.) She was at the age of five, she learned from Traders, Merchants, lawkeepers, and other people how to trade, sell, and fight. She was able to control her magic surprisingly and knew that she must learn to control her magic and she did so by the martial arts. She met Alex at age 8 where they became the best of friends. Both then help lawkeepers as they set out against a criminal that bring them to Emelan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Name: Alexa Merrina  
  
Nickname: Alex  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 14  
  
Height: 5' 5"  
  
Weight: 115  
  
Clothing: Blue t-shirt (I know that isn't what its called by I can't remember if it really is a tunic or something else so that's what its supposed to be like for now.) Red pants, Same coat as Ryan and black boots. She had a sword strapped to the side as well.  
  
Personality: More friendlier than Ryan, manners almost like a nobles' close but not quite, defends people to no ends, hates criminals  
  
Magic: Her magic surfaced at age 6 where she too like Ryan was banished but from Haros (If that's something I just made it up). It also consists of the same elements as Ryan does; electricity, water, and fire. Both are considered tri-elemental mages.  
  
History: After being sent away from Haros, she was taken in by a family of lawkeepers. At 8 she had to leave when a group of criminals, which the father had put away in the caves for two years when she had first came, killed the whole family except for the oldest son of twelve who was away at a friends house and hasn't been seen by Alex since. Three months after that both she and Ryan met up and became best friends. She was helped by Ryan in controlling her magic. Now at 14, they are brought to Emelan chasing after a criminal who is just more than ordinary and they're in for trouble that they need more than just help in.  
  
There that's it a bio. I'm starting Chapter One next so I'll put it up soon as I can, so hold on. I just hope this is good. I'll put a hopefully good summary later. Usually I want to type at least another chapter but I'll just put some notes on what will happen in the next chapter.  
  
Sandry, Daja, Tris, and Briar reunite with each other at Discipline Cottage.  
  
Apparently, along with their teachers, Daja, Tris, and Briar bring along with them their students who want to come along with them (I don't know they just want to?!)  
  
A stranger pops in looking for someone when another comes in followed by two girls.  
  
So that's it. I want to know what you think. If you can give me some facts on what happened in Shatterglass it would be great. I only know what happened in the preview at the end of Cold Fire. So if someone could help it would be great. Please review! 


	2. The Reunion Part One

So here is chapter one for The Power of Magic. So. I'll just try to get info on what happened in Shatterglass.  
  
Ok so here it is the Reunion. Just to let you know I really don't remember Evvy's name or if it's just Evvy. I also really don't know the Namornese language, cause I have the paperback.  
  
Thanks Rose67 I really needed to know what happened. I'll probably put in Chime in next chapter.  
  
Chapter One: The Reunion Part ONE  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lady Sandrilene fa Toren paced nervously inside of Discipline cottage in Winding Circle. Lark, her teacher and foster mother, smiled knowingly of what Sandry was going through.  
  
"Calm down Sandry. I'm sure that they're fine. Who did you say were coming?" Lark asked kindly.  
  
Sandry looked up from her pacing and nervously sat down at a chair. For over a year she has been overseeing Pasco's meditation, and over that she had been helping with Lark's other student Comas. Just recently they had deemed him well enough over his shyness that he went back to Winding Circle's regular temple.  
  
"First is either Daja and her students or Briar and his students, with Frostpine and Rosethorn of course. Tris would probably be last since she is so far away with Niko. I think that her student is coming as well," Sandry replied.  
  
Lark nodded and remarked, "It would be nice to see Rosie and the other others again."  
  
Sandry smiled ruefully and then sighed. She looked at the path as she heard footsteps. She hurriedly got up and ran to the path.  
  
It, to her dismay, was only Yazmin Hebet and Sandry's student Pasco Acalon.  
  
Sandry frowned as she looked at her student. She looked at him before turning to Yazmin. "Not that much trouble is he?" She asked grinning.  
  
Pasco frowned and said, "You turned me over to a monster. Even if you are here all the time doesn't mean you can tell her to break my poor stretched out legs."  
  
Yazmin grinned and quipped, "Stop that boy! Really Sandry he is actually getting much better. His dancing gets even more better each day."  
  
Pasco smiled ear to ear. He looked at Sandry who was frowning. "What's the matter Sandry?"  
  
"My foster brother and sisters are supposed to be coming from today to tomorrow," she replied aimlessly.  
  
Pasco nodded and then turned around. He noticed Yazmin mounting her house and yelled, "Where are you going!?"  
  
Yazmin shouted, "Back to the school. Come back when you're done!" She then spurred on the horse and headed to the school. Pasco looked on in disbelief to see Sandry smiling. He frowned and said, "Let's go."  
  
Sandry shook her head and allowed him to move past her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know I know it's short. Well for anyone who actually read this it is. I seriously need to know what happened in Shatterglass. But if I don't find out I'll just make it up as best as I can. Ok? Well thanks for reading and please review! It would really make my day. Also have a nice day. 


	3. The Reunion Part Two

Well this will be Part Two. Right now I know little about Shatterglass all except from what I got in a review. Now here are the friends all ready to go!  
  
Thank You: Kuyaga Frisha Rose67  
  
Chapter One: The Reunion Part Two  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sandry had tea with Lark as she sat at the table. Pasco was warded doing meditation. She looked at him and gasped happily. Lark raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is the matter Sandry?"  
  
Sandry pointed at Pasco and Lark looked at him. Sandry could see that his glow was all on him. The magic was kept all in him and it shone beautifully, none of it coming out.  
  
"He has it done!" Sandry said with glee.  
  
Pasco jerked as the chime of the bell sounded. He looked around to see Sandry and Lark looking at him.  
  
He asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Sandry smiled and hugged him, "Because you actually have that magic of yours calmed down!"  
  
Pasco grinned happily and asked, "Does that mean I can dance without anything happening anymore?!"  
  
Lark frowned and said, "I wouldn't think so. It would though if you make the dance signify something or thinking about something. You still have to be careful."  
  
Pasco nodded slowly, understanding.  
  
Then all three could hear the sounds of hooves and a carriage. Sandry yelped, not noble-like you should know, and ran out of the cottage. Lark and Pasco looked at each other before hurrying out to follow Sandry.  
  
There standing with a young girl of 13 (I forgot the age I'll change it if you tell me it's wrong) was Briar and Rosethorn (I'm too tired to describe them). Sandry let out a joyous cry, ran, and hugged Briar in the brotherly sisterly sort of way (Which means I probably won't put romance into this, ell at least Briar/ Sandry. If not who should I make it with?.. I don't think I will do any though.. any ways on with the story..).  
  
Rosethorn shook her head and murmured, "You two." The young girl was looking at Pasco with a weird sort of look. Pasco looked at her curiously before Lark shouted, "Rosie!"  
  
Lark hugged Rosethorn and to everybody's surprise, Rosethorn returned it. Rosethorn pulled back and asked, "What?"  
  
Both mages looked away and said, "Not a thing."  
  
Sandry looked at Pasco and the young girl before exclaiming, "Oh where are my manners!-"  
  
She was cut off by a voice saying, "Really Sandry manners? What about long time friends not getting a hug?"  
  
Everybody turned around, well Lark and Rosethorn had left already, and saw the dark skinned Daja with her Trader's staff with two girls who looked like twins about 13 and Frostpine.  
  
"DAJA!!" Sandry and Briar cried out, well actually it was more like Sandry squealed and Briar smiled and stated. Either way both hurried to hug the poor Trader. Everybody smiled and laughed, well the foster siblings did but the students just stood nervously about.  
  
They pulled back saying how much they missed each other when a voice, muffled, mumbled, "Daja get me out of these things now it's quite warm."  
  
One of the girls that Daja brought with her giggled and said, "Oh we forgot about Frostpine!"  
  
Daja laughed and pulled Frostpine out of a carriage which is how they came by from Namorn. Frostpine could be heard saying, "Never again Daja, never again. IF we go someplace else we go south. I hate the cold!"  
  
The two Namornese girls and Daja giggled as Frostpine went back into Discipline cottage where he was greeted by Lark and Rosethorn. Sandry blinked and then hit her head. "Now where are my manners! Pasco, I want you to meet Briar and Daja. They're my foster siblings," Sandry said as Pasco looked at both mages respectively, "And Daja, Briar, this is my student Pasco."  
  
Daja looked at him and asked, "He's the dance mage right?"  
  
Sandry smiled and nodded. Both foster siblings laughed and shook hands with Pasco.  
  
Daja looked at her two students and said, "Well these two are twins and are Niamara (IS that correctly spelled? I can't remember right now) and Jorality (Is that too?) Bancanor. Nia's a carpenter mage and Jory is a cook mage."  
  
Briar held out a hand to his student and said, "Well this is Evvy (I forgot last name so I won't put it)."  
  
Everybody greeted each other once again before a voice cried out, "I'm HOME!" and a series of barking was heard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok I just had to end it there. K well please review and thanks a bunch for reading! Here's some questions:  
  
Should I have Keth come in?  
  
Should I actually have any romance?  
  
Also just so you know everybody is speaking Common or is it something else.. Either that or they learned it if anything. Ok well have a nice day! 


	4. The Reunion Part Three

Ok here is the next chapter. I didn't bring in Keth but for the sake of someone being there with Tris I brought.. Glaki! Dun dun dUN! Oh yeah question. what IS an academic mage? I don't remember.  
  
*cough* Excuse that. Anyways I in no way own this! I'm pretty sure I don't even own the idea. Actually I heard that in 2005 Tamora Pierce is going to make another Circle book. YEA!  
  
Thank You: Vreader Brit* Kit I can't remember who else but if I didn't mention you well thank you anyways!  
  
Chapter One: The Reunion Part Three  
  
"TRIS!!!!!" Sandry squealed, Daja and Briar yelled. The three hugged Tris senseless before Little Bear, their dog, bounded up and knocked the four of them down and licking their faces.  
  
"LITTLE BEAR!!!" cried the three foster siblings who did not see Little Bear since he left with Tris.  
  
A cough was what broke them apart as the four foster siblings saw their own teachers, and their own students. Tris's hair seemed to calm down jus a little bit.  
  
"Oh! You three meet Chime, my glass dragon -it was on her shoulder right then-, and Glaki. She's about six years old now. Isn't that right Glaki?"  
  
The little girl who stood by Niko nodded before taking Chime off of Tris's shoulder and petting it. (Okay I'm sorry if this sounds weird but right now I'm cursing my parents for not buying me the books.)  
  
"So, mind telling me who everybody is?" Tris asked grinning at how everybody eventually came back together at Discipline.  
  
Sandry felt like hitting the palm of her hand against her forehead but resisted the urge. Turning she motioned for Pasco and the other students to step forward. She looked at them pointedly and the gulped and then raised each of their hands introducing themselves.  
  
"I'm Pasco Acalon. I am Sandry's student."  
  
"I'm Evvi. I'm Briar's student."  
  
"My name is Niamora Bancanor but just call me Nia. I am Daja's student."  
  
"My name is Jorality Bancanor but just call me Jory, I'm the other student of Daja's."  
  
Tris and Glaki shook all of their hands formally introducing themselves to everyone again. There were then sounds of the bell and Lark crying out, "Supper!"  
  
Everybody rushed in and cleaned up, setting the table as well with food from the icebox.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm ending this fast cause I still want to know. what IS an academic mage anyways? Well that's it! Please read and review! And yes I know it's short but I still need to know some things. If Glaki is an academic mage what's her power? Thanks! 


	5. Strangers from Afar

Ok I know I have to update and I know that even through school a lot of people still update but my parent's have something against me using the net so I try to keep it on the dl. Anyways I don't know the specifics of Glaki's power so. I try. I haven't read COM in a long while so I try. Anyways I'll just go on.  
  
Thanks:  
  
Vreader: I love your fic! Thank YOU!  
  
Kuyaga: Thank you so much! I plan to make the Four's reaction quite well.  
  
Goddess of the Moon: My god I love your fics! They are incredibly well written and you just have the ability to be able to update so fast I wish I did.  
  
Oh and mygerbil I would like to say that I mentioned that this is AFTER The Circle Opens and that means they are around 16-17.  
  
Chapter Two: Strangers from Afar  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A dark figure stumbled across the path with their hand on their horse. It swayed from right to left every couple of minutes until it collapsed onto the dirt path and lay there as the horse trotted away towards the sun.  
  
~~&~&~*~*~&~&  
  
Sandry heard some horse trotting her way and jumped aside. She looked towards the direction before looking at the others. They glanced at each other before following after Sandry who cut across the paths that Winding Circle was known for. She slowed and stopped to a halt with the others as she saw a lying figure on the ground.  
  
She gasped along with her foster-siblings and their students and Lark, Rosethorn, Frostpine, and Niko shook their heads. Niko stalked over to the figure and out his hand to the figure's neck. A second later he jerked up and exclaimed, "This person is alive!"  
  
Sandry followed the others towards the person as Niko put some smelling salts under the figure's nose and their eyes flew open and they jerked up almost hitting Niko as he stepped aside.  
  
"Who are you?!" The figure cried out. The voice was masculine and as the mages looked closely the figure was a man of about 18 years old.  
  
Rosethorn snapped at the man saying, "I think the better question is for us to ask YOU who YOU are!"  
  
The man nodded a little and replied, "I will so but under a certain circumstance."  
  
Niko raised an eyebrow and asked, "That will be?"  
  
"For you to tell me who you people are," the man answered.  
  
Lark nodded for them and the man continued on. "My name is Keejan Morisuko. I used to be of a family of Lawkeepers. -Sandry and the rest looked curious.- They were killed six years ago by some criminals that my father had put away. I come here looking for a girl that would be of the age of fourteen. She is a child that my father had taken in and survived the attack from what the people have told me. I come here looking for her because the criminal that they are facing is much more dangerous than he seems."  
  
Sandry was the first to answer, "I am Lady Sandrilene fa Toren. I am usually called Sandry though."  
  
Briar nodded and replied, "I am Briar Moss."  
  
Daja smiled grimly and said, "I am Daja Kusibo (I forgot if that's the way it's spelled) of the Third Ship Kusibo (I also forgot if that's the way she introduces her self. I don't remember the Tenth Caravan whatever whatever.)  
  
Tris stared at the man and said, "My name is Trisana Chandler but I like Tris just fine."  
  
Pasco looked at the man and replied, "I am Pasco Acalon."  
  
Evvy replied, "I am Evvy (I seriously can't remember her name.)"  
  
Nia said, "My name is Niamora Bancanor."  
  
Jory said, "And I am her sister Jorality Bancanor."  
  
Glaki stared at the man and said, "I am Glaki (Ok I can't remember her last name)"  
  
(A/N: I know everybody hates these during the story but I have to say I'll skip over Lark, Rosethorn, and Frostpine's intros.)  
  
Finally Niko introduced himself saying, "I am Niklaren Goldeneye (Is that it?)"  
  
The man stared at them before excusing himself and apologizing, "I am so sorry! I did not realize I was in your presence. But now that it is done I must go now in search of my adopted sister."  
  
Sandry shook her head and said, "I believe you should stay here. You look and seem very exhausted so we must get you to rest some place. Don't you agree Lark?"  
  
Lark nodded followed by everyone else as Niko helped Keejan up and led him into Discipline cottage.  
  
~&~&~*~*~&~&~  
  
Two more figures galloped on horseback past Winding Circle as they skid to a halt. The shorter one of the two held up a hand and pointed to one of the buildings in the distance of the path. The other one shook their head and pointed towards Discipline cottage. The other one shook her head when shouts were heard. Both of them looked at the other and spurred on their horses when their horses threw them off!  
  
Ten people ran out of the cottage as one of them held a thread of string in a knot. The shorter one groaned and tried to stand up but tripped. The other laughed and yelled, "Ha! Ryan you have such gracefulness!"  
  
The shorter one, Ryan, grumbled and yelled, "You try to stand up! There is magic afoot stupid can't you see it!?!"  
  
The second figure shook their hand and said, "Nope sorry Ryan but I'm not the one who can see magic I feel it."  
  
Ryan rolled her eyes and spat, "Then why can't you feel it around our horses and bodies?!"  
  
The other made an 'oh!' and then asked, "Well how do we get out?!"  
  
"BY telling us who you two are and why you are on the Winding Circle temple's land," came a sharp voice from the group of ten people.  
  
Ryan struggled an yelled, "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!!! I'M GOING TO GUT THAT SUCKER!"  
  
The group looked surprised at her and her companion muttered, "Wow such a foul language girl. Sheesh I want to catch this guy as bad as you do you know!"  
  
Ryan nodded and looked to the people, "Oh hello. My name's Ryan Chan. I was just passing over to ask the dedicates here if they have heard of a criminal of the name of Xantos."  
  
Niko frowned and said, "No I don't believe we have."  
  
Her companion nodded and replied, "I am Alex Merrina. I am her friend."  
  
There was a yell and one of the men who looked a bit battered but still in the traditional silver-trimmed black coat of a lawkeeper. "How do we know you are who we say you are!"  
  
Ryan glared at the man and was about to cuss him out when Alex replied in a whisper, "Keejan?!"  
  
The man stared at the girl and Alex yelled out, "Oh Mila of the Grain(I don't remember all of the gods)! It's you! It's me Alex Keejan!"  
  
The man, Keejan, widened his eyes and swept the girl in for a hug. Ryan stared at her friend while the other nine people just stared. Ryan tried to stand up once again but fell and tripped once again. She cursed and said, "Will the person who did this please untie me! Wait-Alex how in the hell did you get out?!"  
  
The girl, Alex, shrugged for a minute before hugging Keejan while Ryan groaned in frustration. Then she held out her hands facing each other so they looked like she was going to catch something. Theo others stared at her as the one who did the magic was too into what Ryan was doing. "Uhhh Ryan? You know you might not want to-"  
  
"AURGH!" Ryan growled as sparks of electricity sparked through between the two of her hands and hit the magic holding her. A few seconds later they found her standing up, panting. Alex shook her head and said, "You should fight stuff like that with tat much power. Didn't you say that it would tire you out way too fast?"  
  
Ryan grinned and answered, "I said it for your benefit. Remember lightning is my most powerful element while yours is water? That's why you don't use it that long."  
  
Alex nodded her head and the two looked at the group. Ryan let out a sigh and said, "Well I guess I'll introduce myself. My name is formally known as Ryanna Chan. I would prefer it if people call me Ryan though. The magic you saw was of my -and Alex's- powers. We are tri-elemental mages. I travel after criminals to bring them to justice."  
  
The group nodded as Ryan was glancing at Niko for times. Alex was looking as well. They could both see and feel that he was figuring out if they were telling the truth. Alex opened her mouth and said, "My name is Alexa Merrina. I am the adopted daughter of the lawkeeper family the Morisuko. Before that I was in a family in Haros before I was discarded from them. I was the sole survivor of an attack of criminals who right now are running away from Ryan and me."  
  
Daja raised an eyebrow and asked, "Running from you? Why from you? Out of Revenge?"  
  
Ryan stepped in and replied, "Yes we are after them, but we are not after them in revenge. They have used a great deal of illegal magic against citizens of Thaliamn. They are to be brought in to be persecuted. One more fatal casualty he will be trialed in the ways of the country of which he was captured."  
  
Lark glanced at Niko and asked, "And exactly what kind of magic is this?"  
  
Ryan pursed her lips together and Alex looked upwards. Alex looked back at Lark and answered, "They, meaning there is a band of outlaws, are able to manipulate their energy forces or those of that around them. They would be able to shift their body structure into that of something else."  
  
Alex nodded and went on, "But they would have to shift back into their original state after three hours and rest for thirty minutes after that. But right now they have been causing a great deal of controversy among my councils and they seem to have a great deal of friends."  
  
Keejan smiled grimly and said, "I have been looking for you. I was informed that you were alive just three years ago and that these people are who you are after. Their magic is so much more complex than that and I don't even hope to explain it right now."  
  
Ryan and Alex nodded. Sandry, Daja, Briar, and Tris thought of what they should do considering that they had faced something like this to an extent. Their teachers were conferring with each other while Lark rose and said, "I propose that we all head in to rest."  
  
Ryan and Alex followed Sandry and Daja as Briar and Tris glanced suspiciously from behind. They didn't believe that Ryan and Alex were saying everything to them at all and fully didn't intend to trust either one of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok so how was this? Good bad even worse? Oh come on please answer that. Ok anyways hopefully long enough to suffice. I wanted to put in more conflict between some characters and different point of views but I'll try next chapter.  
  
Please REVIEW! 


	6. Distrust

Ok now for my Tamora Pierce ficcy. Started on October 6, 2003  
  
Yeah so please tell me if you hate me now.  
  
Disclaimer: From now on I will be saying this for the last time; I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Thank You~  
  
Chapter Four: Distrust  
  
Briar looked at Tris and whispered, "I don't trust them one bit Coppercurls."  
  
Tris nodded and replied, "I feel as if there is someone giving us false information here."  
  
Briar nodded his agreement and they fell into silence.  
  
Ryan felt someone elbow her in her stomach and when she looked up she saw Alex peering at Briar and Tris. She raised an eyebrow in annoyance before glancing obtrusively at the duo behind them. She turned around and murmured, "I guess we're going to have to tell them more than what was said."  
  
Alex nodded as they heard Tris gasp and they both jerked. They sharply turned around and saw the people, mainly the quartet, looking at them in suspicion. Alex and Ryan both looked at each other before saying, "You heard us huh? Ever heard of privacy?"  
  
Tris blew the insult off and retorted, "Ever hold of withholding important information?"  
  
Ryan regarded what she said before continuing on to say, "Yeah well I'll tell you when I see fit. But, if you don't want to help us that's alright with me. I don't want to hear people complain about getting into things far beyond their comprehension and getting hurt because of it."  
  
By now you could tell that everyone except Keejan had a little kindness to show the two. The group continued on and they were right by Discipline Cottage. Alex looked around before saying that she and Ryan would be going on further; she said it would be better for them to be on guard.  
  
The rest of he group looked at them curiously before Ryan nodded and said, "We're going to have to keep watch this time Alex."  
  
Alex looked at her sharply. Keejan knew something was up and asked, "What's going on? Why do you think that?!"  
  
Ryan looked around before saying, "I'll go ajead. Alex, you stay here with your brother. I'll take care of this myself."  
  
The group stared at her as she left. Alex stared and said, "Well then Ryan it seems you found our asset."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WEAK?!?! Yes know I am horribly done for. I did this in three minutes so please tell me this was horrible. Tell me if you had any other views though. I wanted to go longer but then I thought it'd get really long if I continued. Next one up in like a longer time. BUT it SHOULD be longer NEXT time. Thank You and PLEASE REVIEW! That is all. 


End file.
